Twisted Love
by Mucking Foron
Summary: Hermione ends up in a situation unwanted, because of an account with a certain individual. She knows that only this one person can help her, but will she stay up on her pedalstool and not accept the help, or will she accept the help of someone who has sco
1. A Situation Arises

: Flashback two months: Hermione's footsteps could be heard through out the corridors. It was midnight and her attacker was getting closer and closer. She felt his hand grab the back of her robe yank her back before turning her around. As she looked into the murderous gray eyes before her, her fright escalated.  
"Draco don't, please. You don't want me. I'm a mudblood remember. A filthy little mudblood. You don't want me." Hermione whimpered. She felt Draco's Hand that wasn't holding her robe, rise to her cheek. As his hand began to slowly move slowly down further, further down, she began to shudder. She whimpered a bit, and slowly began to cry. "Hermione, I told you not to fight me. I told you it would only cause you harm. And, you stupid bitch, what did you do? You ran, after I told you it would cause you pain to fight. I don't think you care about yourself, or you would have given in. I am faster than you. You caused yourself this, you stupid, stupid bitch." Draco said in soft harsh tones. Hermione whimpered again. She knew what was coming. She felt Draco's hands reach her collar, and she felt him grab the clasp on her robes and pull it free, then she felt him grasp her nightgown, and tear it. She realized that it was a very stupid idea to have come for food with no one. Draco pushed her sharply against the wall, and looked her up and down. She tried to wriggle free, but she was pushed against the wall too tightly. Hermione fought another shiver as she felt Draco reach for his belt. She whimpered, slowly recognizing defeat. She felt his grasp loosen as he began to slowly move his hands up and down her body. She shivered at his touch, and at the bolts of lightening racing through her. He slowly pulled her pants down below her knees, and she shuddered again. Draco, then with a malevolent smirk, plunged into her. As a spike of pain went through her she gasped. Draco pumped into her until he climaxed and spilled his seed into her. Hermione gasped and felt Draco leave her body. She fell to the ground in a heap. She shook with cold, fear, and hatred. "That'll teach you to run, and fight. Stupid filthy little mudblood." She heard Draco said. Draco spit on her and walked off. Hermione curl into a ball and started to cry. She slowly pulled up her pants and pulled her cloak on over her tattered shirt. She slowly stood up and started walking back to the common room. As she reached the pink lady she whispered the password, then went and took a shower, to get the feel of Malfoy off of her. Then she went back to her room and slowly cried herself to sleep. : End Flashback:  
  
She woke up from a terrible nightmare of the events that had occurred between her and Malfoy two months ago. As she felt the vomit rise in her throat she raced to the bathroom. It had been two months, two skipped periods. If she was correct on her calculations she must be pregnant or have some severe issue with herself. She walked silently down to the common room and found Harry and Ron quickly. She walked over, and smiled softly.  
"'Mione, are you ok? You look a little pale. Do you need to go to the hospital wing? Do you need to talk to McGonagall?" Ron said. He looked really worried. Hermione smiled again and slowly sat down on the couch.  
"Yeah, I do need to see the nurse. I will do so after breakfast, OK? I'm fine, or at least I will be." Hermione said.  
"We will come with you. Harry needs to get his arm fixed from quidditch practice anyways." Ron said, smiling.  
"No, Ron. You take Harry later. I need to talk to Madame Pomfrey alone, OK." Hermione said quickly. She received quizzical looks from both Harry and Ron. Ron nodded.  
"Ok, we won't go, but we are worried about you. You haven't been acting like yourself for the past two months. We don't understand what's wrong. We trust you to tell us when you have it figured out." Harry said quietly.  
"Thank You, I know you worry, but I can't tell you what's wrong yet, OK. I don't know if I need to. I will tell you when I feel the time is right." Hermione said, or before I begin to show she thought. She went down to breakfast and sat with the guys, yet didn't eat anything but some toast. She felt Harry and Ron's quizzical glances, but she couldn't look them in the eyes. As soon as she was done eating her toast, she hurried out of the great hall, and too the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was bustling around her office. Hermione sat down in a chair until she came out, and noticed her. She walked over with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Hermione, dear, what do you need. I don't see you in here very often. Do you need a pepper-up potion?" Madame Pomfrey said, turning and walking to her cabinet.  
"Madame Pomfrey, I don't need a pepper-up potion. I need a pregnancy test. I think that, because of an event two months ago, that I am pregnant." Hermione said, in barely a whisper. Madame Pomfrey stopped in her tracks and swiveled around to look into Hermione's eyes. As Madame Pomfrey's eyes filled with disappointment, Hermione's filled with tears. Madame Pomfrey walked over to Hermione and said a spell. A bright pink bubble formed around Hermione and Madame Pomfrey gasped.  
"Hermione, I will have to call the headmaster about this. What were you thinking? You're seventeen. You are not ready for a baby. I can't believe that the top student is pregnant. I am hoping that you know who the father is." Madame Pomfrey muttered. Hermione burst into tears and fainted.  
Hermione felt water on her face, and opened her eyes. Above her was Madame Pomfrey, looking very worried. Hermione, remembering what she had learned, got up and ran. She ran right into Draco Malfoy.  
"Dammit Mudblood. I thought that I taught you not to run, from anything, because it will only cause you harm." Draco said in a harsh voice. Hermione hated the memory those simple words brought her. She looked up into Draco's smirking face and slapped the smirk right off of it. Draco cradled his cheek and looked at Hermione with surprise written all over his face. His looks of surprise quickly changed to a glare, as he lifted his head a bit more to look into her eyes, with his cold slate gray eyes.  
"What the hell did I do to deserve that you damned mudblood. Not a damned thing, I think. I haven't said anything too you, much less touched you, at all for the past two months. Why the fucking hell did you slap me." Draco said in a low hiss. 


	2. The Dream, The Slap, The Story

Hermione's eyes began to glow with hatred, and the look on Draco's face softened. Hermione, surprised by this change, took a step back.  
"You, Malfoy, did every thing under the fucking sun to deserve that. If you hadn't touched me at all two months ago, then I would be in fucking classes right now. I would be acting like a normal fucking teen. No, Draco Malfoy couldn't let me do that though, could he. God Dammit Malfoy, you ask me what you did to fucking deserve that, when you did everything to deserve it." Hermione said, in an icy tone. Draco's look softened even more, and a look of definite surprise showed on his face.  
"Granger, you can't just say something like that and get away with it. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? I shouldn't have touched you, but you don't say something like that with out a god damned explanation." Draco said harshly, his voice softening.  
"If you had thought about it you would fucking know what it meant. Wait, you don't use your brain to think when someone is talking. You just use it when you are fucking someone. Well to make it easy for you, Malfoy, I am pregnant. Two months pregnant."" Hermione said. She started to run off when she felt Draco's hand grab her arm softly. She turned around and was surprised to see a new emotion in Draco's eyes.  
"What, you, your pregnant? Oh my god, I shouldn't have touched you. Let me help you take care of the baby when it's born. Please Hermione. I owe you that much." Draco said. Hermione detected sadness mixed with a bit of happiness in Draco's eyes.  
"God damn it Malfoy, don't call me Hermione. You have no right. And you have no right, no right whatsoever, to take care of me or my baby during this trying stage. You have no right to any part of this child's birth, or life. As far as I am concerned the baby won't even know your goddamned name. You will stay out of my baby's life because you don't deserve to be in this child's life." Hermione said. She knew she ought to take Draco's help with this cause it was part of his responsibility.  
"Dammit Hermione, I should help you. I put that thing in you. I should be allowed to help. And don't try to convince me that the baby isn't mine. I was your first. You were a virgin when I took you. And after what I did to you, there is no way you would let a guy even touch you. Don't deny me the privilege of helping the thing I created. I know that I don't deserve this, but Hermione, this is my responsibility." Draco said. Hermione noticed the honesty in his voice and had to struggle out of his grip to stop from accepting his help. Hermione heard him yelling at her and she ran to the girls bathroom crying. She heard a knock on the door and she saw Ginny Weasley standing in front of her.  
"Hermione, what's wrong? Is it my annoying brother? Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny said. Tears were still sliding down Hermione's. Hermione didn't want to tell Ginny the whole story though she knew that is what Ginny deserved to know. She took a breath and sighed.  
"Ginny, it is a really long story. I don't know what I did to deserve what I have gotten. About two months ago I was walking back from the kitchens, and I had an encounter with someone. He, well the bastard took my virginity. Now I am, well, in a situation that I don't want to be in at all.." Hermione said quietly. Ginny hugged Hermione and sighed.  
"Hermione, you were raped. Oh my god. That must be terrible. Are you, well, are you pregnant?" Ginny said softly. Hermione nodded, and Ginny gasped.  
"Who did this too you? Who is the father of the thing inside of you? Who is the cruel bastard who would do this to you?" Ginny said. Hermione burst into tears again. She sat there, crying  
"Malfoy" she choked. At the sound of that name Ginny fainted dead away.  
An hour later both girls were awaken by the sound of the door opening. Hermione looked up, cheeks tearstained, into the worry face of Ron. He looked at Hermione and his face just about died.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" he said through tear filled eyes. He was actually crying, Ron Weasley was crying. Hermione shook her head.  
"Nothing Ron, I just have a problem that I need to figure out, nothing huge. I know what I have to do. I will explain everything to you and Harry in the common room. I just need to see Draco first." Hermione said. Ron looked at Hermione with a quizzical look.  
"Hermione, have you gone bonkers? Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Hermione, you've got to be kidding." Ron said. Hermione shook her head and walked out of the bathroom. She walked all the way to the great hall, to see if they were having lunch, and she walked over to the Slytherin table. Her eye's quickly found Malfoy's and she beckoned him outside. He followed her.  
"What Hermione, I mean Granger. What do you need?" Draco said softly. Hermione smiled softly.  
"I need you Draco, I need you." Hermione said. Draco's eyes widened with shock and his mouth dropped open. She smiled again.  
"You need me, Draco Malfoy? Why do you need me?" Draco said. His calm cool collected demeanor hadn't changed, but his face was showing emotions she couldn't remember. Hermione, too prove the point that what she needed was him, pulled him into a harsh, lip bruising kiss. As Hermione pulled away, she felt a surge of triumph as she looked into Draco's eyes.  
"What the hell, Hermione. I see now that you need me, but what the hell? Do you seriously need me that bad?" Draco said softly. Hermione, smiling softly, walked off.  
"If you really wanna know Draco, come find out." Hermione said over her shoulder as she walked off. She could here the footsteps behind her, so she turned around. As she spun she found herself face to face with Draco. Draco grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall.  
"Last time you pushed me like that, Draco, it was in desire, not anger." Hermione said softly. She wriggled out of his grip and walked off. She turned slightly to find a dumbstruck Draco looking after her. She walked into the common room, and over to a plain armchair by fire. She sat in the chair and slowly fell asleep.  
"Hermione, sweetheart, come here please." Draco said softly. Hermione smiled as she heard her husband call her. She had been sitting on the patio watching Ashley play, when Draco, her husband for the past two years, called her in.  
"Yes, Drakie, what do you need." Hermione said. She saw the love shining in her husband's eyes and he pulled her into a hug. Hermione smiled into her husband's chest and thought about his past two years with him. They were years filled with love and happiness.  
"Just to be with you, to see you, to feel you in my arms, that is what I want.. That is all I will ever need to be happy." Draco said. Hermione began to play with the top button on Draco's shirt. Hermione saw Draco smile and she stopped. His smile turned into a frown.  
"Well, Drakkie, if all you want is to hold me, then you can keep this shirt on. If you had needed me for something else, well, you never know what might have happened." Hermione said, her voice filled with desire. Draco lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed they had shared for the past two years.  
"Hermione, you go back to unbuttoning those buttons, and this pretty little robe you have here will come right off." Draco said, his eyes filled with desire. Hermione smiled as she recognized the look her husband got every time they did this. Hermione couldn't believe that he was hers, Her Draco, to touch, to feel, to love, anytime she wanted to.  
Hermione smiled to herself as she felt Draco's kiss take her to the land of ecstacy she had always dreamed of. 


	3. Harry, Ron, Draco

Hermione was jolted awake when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the worried faces of Ron and Harry. She smiled up at them and stood up.  
"Hermione, what is wrong with you today. You haven't been yourself." Ron said sadly. Hermione frowned.  
"Ron, Harry there is something I have to tell you." Hermione said. "Best jump in with both feet" she thought to herself.  
"Well that is obvious, Hermione. You told Ron you had something to tell him earlier so obviously you have something to tell us." Harry said, jokingly.  
"Okay, about two months ago, I was getting a snack for my self from the kitchens and I was attacked by someone. The person took my virginity, and left me with something growing inside of me. Harry, Ron, I'm pregnant." Hermione said slowly. She had been wary of their reactions, and as she expected the first was yelling.  
"HERMIONE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING OUT ON YOUR OWN? HMMM? YOU KNOW THE DANGERS! I GUESS NOW YOU KNOW THEM BETTER THAN ANYONE HUH!" Ron yelled. She was expecting this reaction so it didn't scare her. She just sighed and felt a tear slip down her cheek. She felt Harry embrace her, and she pulled away. She didn't want anyone's damned sympathy.  
"Hermione, I know this is going to be hard for you, I want to help." Harry said softly. More than the yelling this hurt Hermione. She didn't want their sympathy she wanted their understanding, their support, but not their help.  
"Harry, I have all the help I need. I know that's not what you want to hear because you want to help me, but too bad. The person who did this too me is willing to help me. So don't say you want to help me. I don't want your help, your sympathy. I want your understanding, your support, but it seems as I won't get either one of those right now so I guess I will just leave you two, to what you wanna do." Hermione said before running from the common room. Hermione ran all the way to the library where she ran to the back and sat down and sobbed. She stopped sobbing when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the worried face of Draco Malfoy. He smiled down at her and she sighed.  
"Hermione, I don't know what you want to do about this, but I want to help you in any way I can. I don't want you to hurt." Draco said softly, as his smiled turned into a frown and he slid down beside her. Hermione smiled softly as she heard the sincerity in Draco's voice. She didn't know why, but she knew that she liked Draco more than anyone she had ever liked.  
"Draco, the greatest help you could give me is to be there with me throughout the whole pregnancy and let me know that not only will me child have a mother, but a father also. That is the most you can help. It's not all I want but it's probably all you're willing to give." Hermione said softly. She saw the look of confusion on his face and smiled.  
"Hermione, what I want from you, you would never agree to, but I will tell you this. You have taken my heart, my whole heart, and placed it in your care. I know you can't say the same, and that most likely you never will, but you deserved to know how I feel. Now, I know that you are probably not in the best of moods so I will just leave you alone." Draco said, slowly standing and starting to walk away. Hermione caught his arm, and made him stop.  
"Draco, I don't know why, I don't know how but I do like you. I can't say that you have my whole heart because that I don't know because what you did to me will be with me forever. Draco, more than anything right now I want you to stay with me so I know that one person is going to be here for me. Sympathy from you is welcome cause you deserve to give it to me seeing as you caused this." Hermione said smiling. She pulled Draco back into a sitting position.  
Draco smiled and pulled Hermione into a tight embrace. Hermione smiled. She felt safe in Draco's arms. Hermione didn't realize that any type of comfort could come from the coldest individual in the school. She snuggled against Draco's chest and slowly fell asleep.  
Hermione woke up and felt the warmth coming from under her and wondered why she was that warm. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down and saw a dark blue material, and then she looked up into Draco's eyes. Hermione saw the warmth in them and smiled softly.  
"Draco?" Hermione said. She was glad to feel the same warmth captivate her as she remembered from her sleep. "Yes, what do you need?" Draco said. Hermione was startled by the softness of his voice.  
"Well, first of all, is this another dream? If it isn't then you meant exactly what you said earlier." Hermione said softly. She felt herself feel anxious to know that Draco had not been lying last night.  
"No, Hermione, this isn't a dream, and if I hadn't meant what I said then why would I still be holding you. And why would I ask you to be my girlfriend?" Draco said. Hermione's eyes widened.  
"Draco, did you just ask me to be your girlfriend? If you did then it is most certainly a yes." Hermione blurted out. Draco smiled and lifted her chin.  
"Hermione, will you always be such a source of amusement. Of course I asked you to be my girlfriend." Draco said. Hermione smile deepened. Hermione leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Draco, surprised, turned his head slightly to where Hermione's lips caught his. Hermione, startled, gasped. The kiss was a slight brush but Hermione was positive she felt it to her toes. After the kiss Hermione snuggled into his chest again.  
"Hermione, sweetheart, you are aware that the library closes in 15 minutes. Don't you want to be up and ready for that?" Draco said softly. Hermione stood up quickly.  
"You could have told me that half and hour ago." Hermione said crossly.  
"Dearie, I don't know if you noticed, but half and hour ago you were snuggled on my chest, rather sweetly sleeping." Draco said. Hermione's frown disappeared, and a soft smile appeared.  
"Umm, well that's a very good reason for not waking me up. I wouldn't want to be awakened from a dream about my knight in shining armor." Hermione said softly. A sneer showed on Draco's lips.  
"Who Potter?" He asked his voice cold again. Hermione was startled at this blatant show of jealousy, and rather angry. She shoved away from Draco's chest quickly, and stood up. She looked at him with rage in her eyes.  
"Harry, no. Why would my knight in shining armor be Harry? I was dreaming about you, and only you." Hermione said, or rather hissed. Then she turned to walk away, but she had barely got one step when she felt Draco grab her arm softly, and turn her around.  
"Do you mean that Hermione? Were you really dreaming about me?" Draco said softly. Hermione nodded, and smiled softly.  
"Now Drakkie, why wouldn't I be dreaming of you? I mean, I was snuggled on your chest." Hermione said sweetly. Draco smiled and pulled her into a hug. Then he lifted her chin and smirked.  
"Drakkie?" Draco asked. Hermione grinned, and nodded. Draco chuckled and kissed her softly.  
"Hmm, does that mean I get to call you 'Mione?" Draco said, still chuckling. Hermione nodded before breaking out into giggles.  
"Drakkie, I do believe that it is time for us to go, well get out of the library at least." Hermione said, through giggles. Draco nodded, and grabbed her hand and started walking out of the library. The whispered quietly while Draco leaded the way to the great hall, and down to the kitchens.  
"Draco, where are we going?" Hermione said, smiling.  
"The kitchens, I can't have my girlfriend starving to death now can I?" Draco said, grinning. Hermione realized that she hadn't eaten since like early this morning.  
"Aw, that's so nice of you to think of, sweetie." Hermione said, smiling shyly at Draco. Draco smiled back, and kissed her. They got to the kitchens and Draco made sure that Hermione sat down and actually ate a decent meal, and then walked her back to her common room. After a quick kiss, Hermione disappeared into the common room, and was faced with a livid Ron, and a worried Harry. 


	4. Anger, Trust, Choices

"Where did you go Hermione?" Harry said quietly, before Ron started screaming again. Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, and sighed.  
"You don't have to answer that Hermione, because I already know where the hell you were. Did you have a fun time with 'Drakkie'?" Ron said harshly, a smirk on his lips. Hermione smacked him so hard it was echoed throughout the common room. Harry looked at her with surprise written all over his face. Ron's face became cold as he reached up to cradle his cheek.  
"Hermione, I can't believe you just did that. Why did you smack him? And am I missing something, who is Drakkie?" Harry said, causing Hermione to blush. Ron stomped upstairs without a word to either Harry or Hermione.  
"I don't want to tell you right now, but come tomorrow morning I'm sure you will find out." Hermione said, still blushing. Hermione made her way up the stairs to her dormitory silently. She opened the door, and slowly slipped into bed, smiling at the thought of what was, and what would be. Hermione smiled to herself thinking about her new boyfriend, the one she was sure she was going to lose her heart to.  
Hermione woke up the next morning, still smiling. She walked down the stairs to the common room, and walked over to Harry, and Ron. She smiled to Harry, and let herself forget that Ron was still there.  
"Hey Hermione." Harry said softly. Hermione felt the guilt about what she had said to Harry rush through her.  
"Hi Harry, I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday, I really shouldn't have, and I'm sorry." Hermione said softly. She knew that Harry would expect her to say sorry to Ron, but she knew that there was no way she could do that.  
"It's OK Hermione, don't you owe someone else and apology also?" Harry said. Hermione's face fell; because she knew that there was no way she could say she was sorry to him. What he had said couldn't be forgiven, but she wasn't going to apologize for a slap that she felt Ron deserved.  
"Harry, I can't say I'm sorry to him. I know that I probably over reacted but I cant say I'm sorry. He deserved being slapped, for what he said to me. I know you are probably wondering who 'Drakkie' is, and I will tell you when I feel it is the right time, but I can't tell you right now." Hermione said, trying to smile. Harry smiled at her, which told her he understood. Hermione walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.  
Hermione looked around the hall for Draco, when she found him she smiled. The cold, hard look that she received in return surprised her. She walked over and sat down and the Gryffindor table. She sat and pondered why she had received that look; he had no right to look at her like that. Hermione sighed and walked out of the great hall, having suddenly lost her appetite.  
She saw Draco at the end of the hall, and smiled. She ran and caught up with him.  
"Hey Draco." She said smiling. The cold look she got in return was not what she had expected, where were the eyes filled with warmth the night before. Had she just imagined that he had been nice, and sweet to her? Then slowly she saw the meanness go away, and saw the warmth from the night before in his eyes again.  
"Hey 'Mione, want to walk to potions together?" Draco said, smiling down on her. Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand, smiling again. They walked silently down to the potions dungeon together, and when they got there, they sat at one of the tables, their hands still combined.  
"Hermione, I know this won't be easy for you, being my girlfriend. No one will be happy about us being together, and I have a feeling you know that. But I want to know if you are willing to go through the hardship with me, or do you want to leave me now, and spare yourself the anger of others until they get used to it for a while?" Draco said. Hermione was startled by the question. She saw the agony in Draco's eyes, because she knew he thought she would pick to leave him.  
"We have to pick partners today in here, correct. Well, I will sit with Harry and Ron, and whoever I chose to be partners with will show you my choice." Hermione said with a small smile. She saw the anguish in Draco's eyes, and wanted to remove it.  
"Hermione, I will be here if you want to be my partner, but if you chose Harry, then I don't know what I will do." Draco said. Hermione picked up her stuff and moved back to where she, Harry and Ron always sit. They came in about three minutes later, and Professor Snape swept in after them.  
  
"As you know, you will have to choose partners today for the year, so that you can have a partner who you will want. Choose those partners now." Professor Snape said. Hermione looked at Harry, and picked up her stuff and went and sat down by Draco. She saw the happiness in Draco's eyes, and smiled. She leaned over and kissed him, and then set her stuff down.  
"Thank you Hermione, I wasn't sure if you would choose me." Draco said. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
"Draco, make no mistake that when it comes to you over my friends, from now on, I will always choose you." Hermione said, smiling sweetly. 


End file.
